Touch screen, especially In-Cell touch screen technology, promotes integration of touch and control of a screen. Time-division driving of common electrodes results in that both a display integrated circuit (IC) chip and a touch IC chip need to be customized, and compatibility between the ICs of respective manufacturers is significantly reduced.